071614EddyEric
06:00:40 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering cynicalCompositions CC at 18:00 -- 06:00:47 CG: Hello? I don't think I got your name last time we talked. 06:01:26 CC: -Oh, I must have forgot. My name is Eric Wightt.- 06:01:40 CG: Nice to meet you. You didn't message that chum handle I gave you last time did you? 06:01:55 CC: -I have not.- 06:02:04 CC: -But I am planning to.- 06:02:26 CG: Just be careful. Lately they seem to be getting stressed over their trolling being 'not as effective' 06:02:57 CC: -Ha! They find this out now?- 06:03:08 CG: Just know you didn't hear this from me. 06:03:23 CC: -Of course.- 06:03:37 CG: Though I'm starting to worry about my actions making some ripple effects as of late. 06:04:16 CC: -That happpens with everyone, Eddy.- 06:05:24 CG: I can figure. Though maybe I should leave this situation be and let it pan out on its own. 06:05:42 CC: -On the subject of trolls, I receive some unnerving messages from one. I do not even know how he got my chumhandle.- 06:05:52 CC: -*received.- 06:05:53 CG: ...Huh? 06:05:57 CG: What was theirs? 06:06:10 CC: -cthonicCatamite- 06:06:19 CG: ...Hmm. What was their gimmick? 06:06:55 CC: -It is easier to just give you the conversation.- 06:07:16 CG: Might as well. 06:07:31 CC: - http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/71313DarmokEric- 06:08:44 CG: ...Wow. 06:12:43 CG: That's...Awkward. 06:12:57 CG: What's with LoVaB, Who's this calliope...and... 06:13:02 CG: John and Dave-what the hell? 06:13:09 CG: I don't know these people. 06:13:17 CG: But I know this thing about an Astrobe being a star chart 06:13:29 CC: -Really?- 06:13:42 CC: -Thank you.- 06:13:49 CG: Yeah. An astrolabe is a star chart kind of compass from what I looked up. 06:14:13 CG: Meaning whoever this Libby person is or whatever...must be talking about some sort of place which is a giant star compass or something. 06:14:52 CG: Wonder if I get a different message or the same thing. 06:15:01 CG: This could be a laugh. 06:15:04 CC: -I do not know.- 06:15:48 CG: Well change in topic. You play video games? 06:16:02 CC: -I do not. I write for a living.- 06:16:14 CG: So does my mother. I imagine that means you get some of her books. 06:17:42 CC: -I believe I do.- 06:17:51 CG: Any personal favorites? 06:19:38 CC: -No, I do not keep favorites for any book.- 06:21:31 CG: Ah true. 06:23:33 CC: -I have a theory. This "Libby" was searching for an astrolabe, and astrolabes are like maps.- 06:23:47 CG: Why would she want a map? 06:24:18 CC: -Maps chart seas, she could be travelling a sea of stars.- 06:24:42 CG: Hah. As if. We haven't done star traveling since the trolls were left stuck on earth. 06:24:49 CG: and that was years ago. 06:25:23 CC: -Perhaps it is an old Troll fairytale that he is stuck on.- 06:25:52 CG: How would I know? Living in the mountains means I could've grown up under a rock. 06:26:18 CC: -Maybe you can ask around.- 06:26:31 CG: I'm not that big a social barfly. 06:26:53 CG: But sure lemme see if I can find a random passing by stone rolling over the side of the hill near my house and see if IT has any info - - 06:27:08 CC: -Alright then.- 06:27:12 CG: Rocks can be very informative considering there's NO ONE ELSE IN MILES TO TALK TO 06:28:12 CC: -I am sorry for getting you angry, Eddy. I didn't know you lived in the mountains.- 06:29:37 CG: Eh. No biggy. At least we get deliveries. And the postperson that comes by to make them is nice. 06:30:40 CC: -Alright, I have go. - 06:30:46 CG: Alright. 06:30:46 CC: -Cheers!- 06:30:52 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering cynicalCompositions CC at 18:30 --